


Maybe I'll see you working and get you to serve me instead?

by done_but_not_gone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Students, Uni- AU, eleanor but not that much only here and there, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/done_but_not_gone/pseuds/done_but_not_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Student Louis works at a restaurant and classmate Harry takes him home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'll see you working and get you to serve me instead?

Harry was sneaking out the city when he suddenly looked a neon restaurant, he decided he liked the look of it and he choose to enter. He choose a corner table and waited for someone to take the order and to fulfill his empty stomach. The bell rang in the kitchen, and Louis sighed. He was already incredibly busy, and he was hoping that Eleanor or someone could take the customers coat and top hat and cane or whatever else they have-- "LOUIS!" shouted his boss. "Going," muttered Louis, putting on a fake smile and walking out to the bar. "Corner table," Eleanor hissed in his ear. "Got it," murmured Louis.  
Harry sighed and he looked out the window, looking how majestic was it, but suddenly he felt a gaze on him, so he turned back and he smiled widely. He was sure had seen those eyes before, but he didn't said anything just an awkward ''Hey.''  
Louis narrowed his eyes slightly and tried to figure out how the hell he knew that face. He soon realized that he was staring, so he made his way over to the table in the corner and stood there, notebook in hand and a welcoming look on his face. Staying true to his code of conduct, Louis cleared his throat and said, "Are you ready to order, Sir?"  
''Do I look like a sir?'' He asked joking, and he licked his lips remembering where he had seen him. He was the guy of the university, the one that made beautiful poetry, but he didn't said anything, scared of sounding like a stalker or something so he just smiled and continued. ''What's your menu?''  
"It's just the rules of the restaurant, Sir," Louis mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed. He wasn't very good at his job, it didn't take a genius to notice that, but it paid well and it was only for a few hours a week, so Louis didn't really see the big deal. He wanted to get back home, to write his poems, but he had only just started work this evening. "The house dishes are on the menu in the middle of the table, but we have a rib-eye steak, an 8oz gammon steak and- and..." Oh no, thought Louis. What was the last dish?  
He smiled and he laughed out loud. ''I'd like to try the last dish, babe.'' He said seductively. ''You go to the same college, we're in Spanish together.'' he continued while he smiled widely sounding like a stalker. ''By the way, I just want something hot and easy to eat. '' He said in a double meaning, winking at him.  
"Oh-oh, its beef madras!" Louis blurted out, suddenly remembering. Fuck, that was a bit unprofessional. "Yeah, we're in the same English as well." Louis said, meanwhile wondering where the hell that came from. He smiled though, however awkwardly, trying to ignore the guy's - he still can't remember his name - innuendo. "The curry then Sir? That's pretty hot." Louis said, trying not to grin.  
He laughed at the top of his lungs when he remembered the name of the dish. ''That's nice.'' he stared at his lips and he licked his own. ''I was thinking of something more you know, hot.'' he said, and then he returned he looked him deeply. ''Something really hot, Louis.'' he added making emphasis in his name. Louis was the cutest guy in the Uni and he also had a club of fans.  
"Shut up," Louis mumbled, barely audible. He could feel Harry’s- Harry! That was his name. He could feel Harry's eyes on his lips, which was making him even more nervous. "I-I could get the k-kitchen to m-make a hotter curry?" Louis asked, stuttering. He was avoiding the true meaning that Harry was getting to. "A V-Vindaloo is pretty h-hot, right, Harry?" he tried to joke. He pushed hair away from his face and smiled a weak smile.  
Harry laughed dramatically when Louis avoided the second meaning and his terrible bad joke ''I could take three curries, a Vindaloo and stuff. Whatever, but I want to take dinner with you.'' he said lifting his brown eyebrow. ''What do you think? ''  
Louis could feel his cheeks flushing as Harry laughed, and he looked away from Harry's eyes. He wanted to, man, he wanted to, because Harry was probably the hottest guy in his college, but Louis was sure that Harry was straight, and now he was asking him to dinner? "I can't, I-I'm working," Louis said, looking Harry in the eye again.  
''When do you end your turn?'' he asked winking him. ''Please dinner with me....’’ he begged seductively, and he passed a hand through his hair while he took off his coat.  
"At 11pm," Louis sighed. It was only 8:30. Seeing Harry was taking off his coat, Louis rushed forward to get it, brushing a hand against Harry's bare arm. He gasped, feeling a spark running through his veins. "Let me get that, Sir," Louis mumbled, and then he stopped. In a confident voice, he smiled, and said, "I will have dinner with you. Fuck work."  
''I was thinking I can wait you...'' he smirked. ''They're going to scold you because my fault.'' he face palmed and he continued. ''But wait...'' he stood up and he screamed Eleanor's name, and he said. ''Eleanor, I'll pay Louis's turn. He's taking the night off.'' she surprised and she nodded, while I came back to the place. ''Yeah, now feel free.'' he laughed.  
"No, you don't have to, it's fine." Louis said, turning all shy again. "It's not your fault; don't say that hon, its fine." Louis smiled, however small that smile was, and looked at Harry. Eleanor looked at him with a scowl on her face, which was soon wiped off as Harry yelled her and basically paid her to do Louis's shift. "Harry, you didn't have to! Stop, don't waste your money on me--" Louis was rambling.  
.Harry ignored him and he just asked him. ''What would you like to eat?'' He smiled looking at Louis's eyes. ''And if you continue I'm going to pay all your week.'' he admitted while he smirked looking deeply at Louis's eyes.  
Louis just stared at Harry, trying to figure out what his game was. "I'll have the gammon steak with chips, extra salad but no tomato, please," he said, having already memorised the menu. "But why- why would you do that? It's a waste of money," Louis repeated quietly, looking Harry in the eyes.  
The waiter showed and he ordered Louis's and he added a beer and a curry, then he turned back to Louis. ''You are not a waste of money.'' He smiled and he continued. ''So talk me about you, Lou.'' he said paying attention to all his movements.  
"Thanks, man," Louis said, blushing again. "But why?" he persisted, a smile on his face. "Um, I'm not very interesting. I'm Louis William Tomlinson, but dear God call me Louis, um I'm at college, I study Spanish, English and Business, I write poems and I play guitar." Louis said, trying to think of something more interesting to say. He was playing with his hands, occasionally brushing hair away from his face. "You?"  
''Because I like you.'' he said and then he noticed the mistake he made. ''I mean, I like the poetry you like.'' and then the waiter brought Harry's beer. ''Me? Well I'm studying literature, and I like you. Nothing else.'' he said while he give a drink to his beer.  
"Y-you what?" Louis asked, astonished that the boy who he had barely spoken to before was saying that he liked him. "Poetry. Right, yeah. I like poetry," admitted Louis softly. "But that's nice," Louis said, not really knowing how to take it.  
Louis avoided the main theme, so he just smirked. ''Well I like you Louis, a lot.'' he confessed while he moved his hair. ''Yeah... I like your poetry too.'' He smirked waiting Louis's answer. He didn't expected a 'I like you back' or something. He just liked him and that's all.  
Louis just looked at Harry, a smile playing on his lips. "Um... T-thanks?" he said, his stutter still present. "You're really good a-at English t-too," complimented Louis, looking Harry in the eyes. He swallowed down his nerves the best he could, telling himself that there was nothing to be scared of.  
Harry winked him, as signal of a ''thank you'' while he smiled. ''And do you have any date that could kill me because I'm dating the hottest guy?'' he continued while he stared at Louis's lips very deeply.  
"H-hottest guy?" Louis squeaked, inwardly cursing himself for being such a stupid, stupid person. He tried to think, to channel his thoughts, but no sense could come to him. "D-date? No, why wo- I mean, no, I d-don't," Louis said, blushing. He started playing with his fingers, avoiding Harry's gaze.  
''Yeah you are the hottest guy. I'm your fan, babe.'' Harry said seductively while he grabbed Louis's hand and he felt an electric shock. ''I really meant it, you are so beautiful. And you are not dating anyone? I guess that today it's my good luck day.'' he added searching Louis's gaze.  
Louis wanted to scream in excitement, but instead he was well aware that his mouth was opening and closing like a fish. "I'm- I'm your f-fan as well, Harry," he said instead, a smile on his face. His hand was entwined with Harry's, and suddenly a spark was pulsing through his veins. "You're beautiful too," said Louis, telling the truth. "No, I'm not dating anyone," he said softly, without stuttering.  
Harry's heart skipped a beat. Louis told him he was beautiful, so he just got closer to Louis and he whispered. ''I'd go gay for you babe.'' he confessed, saying the truth and then he said ''And I'd go crazy to date you, but it's a shame you are straight, aren't you?'' Harry asked it so directly, looking at Louis's eyes, while he licked his lips.  
Louis gasped, kind of looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Harry was almost kissing distance away from him now, and to tell the truth, that was kind of making Louis a little nervous. "I- I don't know," said Louis quietly. "I really don't know. I- I like both," Louis looked straight back at Harry, biting his lip.  
Harry nodded, and he felt something in his jeans turned up just when he saw Louis biting his lips ''I see....'' and after an uncomfortable silence he suggested ''Let's do the question game.'' Harry said creatively. ''But only with intense questions.'' he laughed and he drank again from his beer. ''You can start, Lous.'' he continued.  
Louis started playing with his fingers again, a habit he got when he was nervous. Intense questions, he wasn't very good at that sort of stuff normally being crap at talking about stuff unless it was in poem or song form. But he bit the bullet, and smiled. "H-hang on, let me go and get a drink," he said, laughing. He left the table and walked to the bar, taking a deep breath on the way.  
Harry drank again and he nodded. '’Ask me whatever you want to ask me, anything.'' He made a special emphasis in the last word, and he started thinking about some questions he had, while he smiled, waiting Louis's question.  
Louis was at the bar, taking a deep breath. He ordered a beer, getting a look of interest from Eleanor. "Take it out of my pay check," Louis muttered, walking back to the table where Harry was waiting. Louis kind of lit up when he sat back down, however nervous he was. "Questions? Ummm," Louis wondered what to ask. "Tell me 5 facts about yourself that have nothing to do with myself," Louis laughed, deciding to start off slow.  
Harry laughed and he stared at Louis's lips for third time at the night, and he answered. ''I'm good at bed, I like sex, I think I'm falling in love with someone, I believe in first glance love, and I like sex.'' he said laughing and he continued. ''My turn.'' he moved his head and he continued. ''Who was your first?''  
"So, sex then?" Louis said, grinning. He hadn't smiled like that in a long time, and it felt good. A huge pressure was slowly being lifted off his back. That felt good as well. "My first?" Louis asked, licking his lips. "My first girl, Janey. My first guy was Zayn." Louis looked at Harry sheepishly, as if he had something to hide from.  
Damn it! Harry thought Louis was a pretty innocent and virginal guy, but he just skipped that thought that makes him feel some pressure in his jeans. ''Yeah, sex.'' He laughed and he continued. ''Hmm I know both. They seem to be cool?'' He said a little bit jealous and he smirked. ''Well, it's your turn Lou.'' he said making deep eye contact  
Louis brushed the hair away from his forehead and laughed. He kicked Harry under the table, acting a little immature. "Sex is pretty awesome," he agreed, grinning. "Janey was a possessive, clingy little rat and Zayn was way selfish and also pretty mean," Louis said indifferently, frowning. "How many have you fucked?" he asked softly.  
''I don't need details, when we both know I've more with, a better kiss, a hotter touch and a better fuck.'' Harry said laughing, and he winked him ''No, that's cool. That you enjoyed them.'' he forced a smile and he make the mental count in his mind. God he could not say a random number, because he totally would scare Louis so he just said the number of the girls he dated and he fucked. ''Three...'' he said licking his lips. ''My turn.'' he sighed and he asked. ''Would you fuck me?'' he asked in a sexy voice.  
"What a line," said Louis, laughing. "Sure," he shrugged, not really wanting to tell Harry that he wanted to incredibly bad. He might think that Louis was lame or something, not when the evening was going so well... "Three? Is that all?" Louis said quietly. How could the hottest guy in the whole college only have fucked three people? "W-would I fuck you?" repeated Louis, staring at Harry. He swallowed nervously, and whispered, "Yes."  
Harry lightly smiled and he nodded ''Yes, three.'' and then he heard the answer he waited for, and his whisper ran right through his jeans. Louis turned him so badly ''Me too.'' He laughed breaking the tension. ''I would fuck me too.'' He joked and he continued. ''I'd fuck you too, in case you wanted to know.'' he said serious while he played with Louis's fingers ''Your turn...'' he winked him  
Louis felt like such a slut compared to Harry now. He shook off the sudden mood and instead laughed along with Harry. He took another drink of his beer, sliding his foot up Harry's leg. "Jesus, the service in this place is really bad," he muttered to nobody in particular. He shook his head at Harry's guts, grinning. "Nice to know the feeling is returned," Louis joked. "I'm really bad at questions! Um, weirdest thing you've ever done sexually?"  
When Louis moved his foot around his leg, Harry did the same, and all that was making Harry go harder. ''Yeah, we could go and fuck someday.'' He joked in a seriously way. ''Seducing a waiter in his work, paying his shift.'' he laughed. ''But he's totally worth it.'' He said winking him  
Louis shivered, an electric shock running through his body again. "We should," Louis agreed, not really knowing if Harry was being serious or not. He hoped he was being serious. "The bill is gonna be ridiculous, you know," Louis said, shaking his head in astonishment. "I'm not worth it," he said quietly, smiling.  
''Screw this, I'm taking you home.'' He smiled while he took off his wallet putting some dollars in the table, taking his coat and grabbing Louis's hand, and he laughed and when they started walking he started ''You are worth it Louis. I really like you.'' He confessed. ''I liked you since you made that poetry and you are more than I thought.'' He sighed. ''You turn me on, I like you and well I think we could get along.'' Harry face palmed ''I'm an idiot and I want you to go out with me after we fuck'' he smiled. ‘‘God, yeah ignore me. You are awesome, yeah?''  
"They're gonna kill me tomorrow," said Louis laughing, not really thinking about the consequences. Harry was rambling, but they were sweet rambles. They were sweet rambles about Louis, and Louis rather liked it. He felt as if he was floating on a cloud, he was that happy. He smiled, trying not to laugh at Harry's dorkiness. "Which bit am I supposed to ignore?" he asked, biting his lip. "But you're pretty amazing too, man."  
He laughed while he passed a hand through this hair. ''Erm, all. I'm a totally d-dork.'' He said staring at his lips. ''You are more amazing.'' He complimented him licking his own lips. Louis was so hot, that he couldn't take it. ''I think I'll walk you to home and I'll say goodbye.'' he giggled. ''I think you are scared of me now. Me asking you to go out and.'' he paused. ''Lord!'' He giggled dramatically, licking his own lips again  
Louis was having a really good time, he had to admit. He had unwound a lot since the start of the evening, his stutter had slowly gone away and Christ, he was even talking about sex. "You're a cute dork," Louis said seductively, smirking. "You won't come in?" Louis asked in an inviting tone. "The evening is hardly over..." Louis looked at Harry with wide eyes. "I'm not scared of you, hon. Should I be?" he laughed, avoiding the question Harry was hinting at.  
Harry just laughed and he got a little stressed by the way Louis didn't accept going out with him. So he just kept the awkward silence and he nodded. ''Thank you.'' he said by Louis compliment. But he was offering him sex, wild sex. Only god knew how many time passed since he had sex, but he only fucked the people he was going out with. He sighed and he just smirked not answering to Louis's question and he looked at the moon, and then he stopped looking at Louis's eyes. He rejected him, softly? He smirked and nodded stupidly  
"S’ok," Louis said, nodding. Harry looked so serene, staring at the moon, looking pretty goddamn perfect. It was then Louis noticed that he didn't have his bag. "Fuck! My bag is behind the bar, it has my toothbrush and hairbrush and my box-" Louis stopped just in time. "And my eyeliner," he whispered to himself. "Fuck!" He turned to Harry with a pleading look on his face. "Could I- Could I borrow some- just some essentials, please?" He wanted to hit himself.  
Harry was out his world. He nodded softly and he continued. ''Sure...'' he looked at the floor, still thinking about the way that Louis rejected him softly. And he started to shed a tear. ''Am I that bad?'' he said out loud and then he noticed what did he did. So he just avoided Louis's eyes and he wiped his lonely tears. ''I mean, forgot it.'' He forced a smile and he left Louis's hands. ''I have some things at my house. Don't worry.'' he paused. ''I could borrow them to you.'' he added silently.  
Louis was confused, what had he done? "What do you mean? Of course you're not bad! Harry, you're pretty damn perfect." Louis said, amazed that Harry would think badly of himself. And then he realized what he had said. "I mean, yeah, you're great and I lo-like you, but holy crap, we've only spoken properly for what, an hour and a bit?" Louis felt really bad. "Please don't cry because of me, I'm not worth it," he said quietly, feeling super bad. He looked at Harry, and then brought a hand to his face and wiped away his tears. His hand lingered for longer than it needed to, cupping Harry's cheeks. "Thank-you," he whispered, and then he kissed him.  
Harry smiled when he felt Louis's lips over his and he returned the kiss lovingly, but then he separated a bit. ''Yeah, just forgot It.'' he smiled. ''You are too.'' he laughed and he looked at his clock. ''Hey I actually need to go.'' He lied and he pointed a store of makeup and beauty store. ''I'll buy you your things, yes.'' he added, while he smirked walking a little bit fast.  
"W-wait, what?" Louis asked, standing stock still in the middle of the sidewalk. "Harry! Get your ass back here right now otherwise some serious shit is gonna go down! HARRY!" What the hell was he doing? "I JUST KISSED YOU FOR GODS SAKE! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" Louis shouted, still refusing to move. He was confused, frustrated and just a little bit angry, and an angry Louis is a bad Louis. "HARRY!" he repeated, scowling.  
He stopped and he licked his lips. ''Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. I remembered something.'' He lied again and he passed a hand through his hair. ''Yeah I really I liked the kiss.'' he paused and he bit his lips ''It was speechless.'' He said truthfully and smirking, but he continued in his own world. ''What else do you need in the store?'' He asked softly trying to get calm Louis.  
Harry licking his lips was doing crazy things to Louis, he had to admit. His work trousers were feeling a little bit tighter, which was bad seeing as they were in public. "Whatever," Louis shrugged, still frowning. "It could've been better, you know..." Louis smirked. "I don't need anything from the store," he said bluntly.  
Harry tried to ignore Louis's erection and he just nodded. ''Yeah...'' he stepped back, still feeling wrong and he smiled. ''Oh well, then... I guess that I'll see you soon.'' He said while he looked at the floor again forcing a smile and he bit his lips. He knew he was a stupid, a big stupid guy.  
But... Louis had so much to say, and he knew that he wasn't going to say it. He wanted to beg Harry not to leave, he wanted to apologize for being such a dick earlier, but he wasn't going to do that, because that isn't like Louis. "Yeah, I'll see you around. Bye." he said, narrowing his eyes, trying to work out what Harry was doing. Instead, he broke the eye contact and forced himself to turn around, walking back towards the direction of the restaurant.  
Harry just watched him disappear and he sighed, after he started crying loudly. ''Good Harry. You are a dick asking people to go out in the first date.'' he said out loud and he started walking his lonely street until he reached his house, still thinking about Louis.  
Louis looked back, watching Harry walk down a street. After he was sure he was gone, he started to run back to the restaurant. It was 11pm; all the waiters would be in the kitchen, surrounding the boss, demanding to get paid. Louis didn't care about the money; he just wanted to get his bag. So he did, he slipped in the restaurant, got behind the bar and found the familiar gray bag. He then walked out of the restaurant and started to run back to Harry's street. He found the house, the house with the flowers, and knocked on the door. "Shit," he breathed, wondering if it was too late to back away. He was sweaty and out of breath; not his most attractive look.  
Someone knocked on the door when Harry was falling asleep. He didn't cared about his sleeping pants, so he just opened his white door in his boxers and he winked after he saw a sweaty and out of breath Louis and he got out of words. ''Hey.'' he felt awkward in his boxers in front of a hot and a sweaty Louis.  
Harry answered the door in nothing but his boxers. Louis just stood there, staring, before he realized that he was staring and then blinked and looked away. "Fuck," he whispered, staring at a tree to his left. "I said I didn't need to go to the store," Louis said, still out of breath. He pushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead, and held up his bag with a sheepish smile on his face.  
Harry laughed and he took off the back pack. ''Thank you. This is actually'' he paused. 'Hot' he wanted to say, but he moved his hips and he smiled. ''Cute, after the way I treated you.'' he smirked and he passed a hand through his chest. ''Do you want something to drink?'' He asked softly, opening more the door and letting Louis had a better view.  
Louis tried not to look at Harry's crotch, and he slowly turned to face Harry again. "Hey man, we both treated each other like shit, okay?" Louis smiled his eyes on Harry's lips. He was still really hot, and to be honest, he was desperate for a shower, but that could wait. "A drink would be lovely," Louis said, suddenly all polite. He rocked back and forth on his heels and bit his lip, looking Harry in the eye.  
Harry stepped back for letting him come in and he closed the door, being so close to Louis. ''I promise not to be a bitch again.'' he promised and he stared at Louis's sweat. ''You can take a shower if you want'' Harry suggested smiling. ''And I'll bring you a drink? What do you want, Lou?'' he asked moving his hips.  
Louis stepped in the house, just a few inches away from Harry. "I promise not to be a bitch as well," Louis whispered, smiling. "T-thanks," he nodded. "Where's your bathroom? And can I just have water please," Louis asked, and oh fuck it. His eyes trailed down to Harry's hips, and Louis subconsciously licked his lips.  
Harry smiled back and he felt someone in him melt when he saw Louis licking his lips. ''My personal bathroom it's upstairs. But there's one in the visit's room.'' he said pointing at a big door. ''I'll bring you the water to the bathroom and a towel.'' He added while he walked through his kitchen, shaking his hips provoking Louis.  
Louis stood stock still, unable to move his eyes away from Harry's hips. "S-sure... Thanks," he whispered, smiling. He made his way through to the guest room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. He sighed, wondering where the hell he got this, this recklessness from. It can't just be from Harry, could it? Louis thought about it, and began stripping down. He was taking off his work trousers when he heard the door behind him open.  
Harry went right through the kitchen and he filled a glass with water and he played with his elastic boxers, leaving a great sight of his skin. He smiled and he walked through the bathroom's room and he knocked softly adding ''Lou... Here's your water.'' and he licked his lips.  
Louis turned around, suddenly embarrassed. He was stood in his boxers, as was Harry, but there was something about Louis that made him feel all too vulnerable. He took the water Harry was holding, downed it in one, and said, "Thank-you," turning away from the younger boy. Louis went and stood against the wall, his forehead against the cool plaster, and he was breathing deeply, embarrassed.  
Harry felt something inside his boxers, woke up. And he went right through his finger and he licked it. ''I'm bringing you the water.'' he said feeling the sexual tension that was there. And he took a stare to Louis's body not being shy and he smiled after leaving the bathroom, running towards the next room and taking off the white towel, and going back to the bathroom.  
Louis sighed, cursing himself for being such a little kid. "I'm having a shower now," he said quietly, but he didn't make a move towards the bathroom. He ran into the bathroom, forgetting that he didn't have a towel, and locked the door. He figured out how to turn the shower on, and he slipped off his boxers, climbing in the freezing cold water. He rinsed his hair, washed down his body, and tossed himself off, trying his hardest not to scream out. He climbed out of the shower, and realized he didn't have a towel. "Haz? Can you bring me a towel?" he asked, unlocking the door and facing away.  
Harry lifted an eyebrow when they faced and he hided the towel behind his back, staring a wet Louis, feeling how all the blood was right between his legs. And he jaded. ''I think I'm not giving you the towel.'' he said seductively.  
"I think that’s a little bit stupid," joked Louis, raising an eyebrow. He turned around, staring Harry in the eye and smirking. He moved towards Harry, slowly at first, and bit his lip, waiting for Harry's reaction. He was only about a foot away from him. Louis pushed his sopping wet hair away from his eyes, never breaking the eye contact between himself and Harry.  
Harry walked the foot that was missing to be the closest possible to Harry as he smirked and Harry reached Louis's shoulder and he gave him a deep gaze, trying to say all that he couldn't with this lips. And he pushed his hips a little closer, feeling something right to his stomach that made him smile widely.  
Louis was pressed against Harry, their bodies pressed against each other. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling their hips further together. The friction was making Louis even harder, but he swallowed down that thought and kissed Harry on the lips, a sweet little kiss, nothing fierce or hard.  
Harry introduced his right leg between Louis's and he started playing with it while he returned the kiss making it way deeper. ''Do you need a cold shower honey?'' Harry joked stepping his lips and passing a hand through his hair, after sliding his hands around Louis's neck and making some deep bites in it.  
Louis whimpered, slowly turning to putty in Harry's hands. He bit Harry's lower lip hard enough to draw blood, kissing him passionately rather than softly. "I-I just had one," Louis said slowly. Harry was moving down his body, covering him in small bites and hickeys, making his mark. Louis bit his lip and tried to refrain from moaning.  
Harry laughed while desire ran through his veins, and blood going all to his erection. Harry licked his lips that had blood on and he left his hands ran right through Louis's naked arse and he started touching it and whispered. ''You are so hot, so fucking hot.'' he complimented and he moaned again making a perfect hickey in his chest as he continued.  
Harry's hands were running all over Louis, and Louis was trying hard not to fall over. His breathing was deep, and he was full of pleasure and he felt like he could come just from Harry's touch alone. "You're fucking beautiful," Louis told Harry, because it was true. He was beautiful; he was probably the most beautiful person that Louis knew. "And you're so good at this," he breathed. That was also true.  
Harry laughed and he reached Louis's lips. ''So you are.'' he continued, and something inside Harry remembered that he had his beliefs really clearly. He wouldn't fuck someone just one day. Nothing was the same after it, and he didn't want that with Louis so he reached his lips again stepped back, laughing. ''And you are the beautiful one, honey.'' he confessed taking off the sweat he had.  
Louis smiled like he hadn't smiled in a long time. He felt really happy around Harry; Harry brought out the good side of Louis, the happy side, the side that nobody had really seen in a while. Harry was gonna be one of those guys that Louis wouldn't forget, that much was obvious. Louis then decided to answer Harry's previous question. "I'm not beautiful," he said, not for attention, because he actually believed it. "And hon, in answer to your question, yes, I will go out with you," said Louis quietly, sheepishly smiling at Harry.  
Harry's heart skipped a beat, so he just jumped and then...WHAT THE FUCK? Harry thought and he sighed. ''No, I'm not going out with you, when you stop lying.'' he bit his lips running towards Louis, wrapping his legs around him. ''Yeah. You are not beautiful, you are perfect, hot, delicious, with the best smile around the town, with your eyes that could light a world.'' he said whispering and kissing Louis's earlobe. ''Hmm, so you are my boyfriend now.'' He said having a dirty though about them.  
"I'm not lying," Louis said quietly, smiling. "But shut up, you're the one to talk," Louis teased, biting his lip. "You're perfect, you're the one with perfect hair, eyes, lips, hips and not to mention that ass!" Louis grinned, pulling his hands around Harry's hips and giving his butt a squeeze, proving his point. "So, does that mean that you can fuck me? You can pin me to the bed and fuck me, making me moan and scream your name?" Louis whispered in Harry's ear, nibbling on his earlobe.  
Harry just felt his erection was going bigger by every time he whispered and he moaned when he heard Louis dirty talking, he moaned and he smiled. ''You have a better arse. But it's mine. I don't like sharing.'' He said possessively. ''Yeah, I'm going to fuck you.'' He paused. ''And I'm going to do all that you want me to do to you beautiful ass.'' he continued as he pushed his hips closer to Louis and he laughed. ''I'm serious about the 'not sharing part', huh.'' he joked.  
"No, if there's one thing that’s better than me, it's your butt." Louis said firmly. He ground his hips against Harry's, feeling electric shocks running up and down his spine. "I'm not sharing you with anybody," said Louis, raising an eyebrow. "You think I'm joking." Louis brought his lips to Harry's and kissed them passionately, in a way that would make Harry go crazy for days.  
Harry moaned just by feeling his new boyfriend's lips over his. ''Are we are going to have our first discussion because who has a better arse?'' Harry laughed. ''Nah, because we know yours is heaven.'' He whispered sliding himself to his back and starting touching it, and kissing Louis's naked arse. ''Totally, I'm not going to share you. I'm going to hide you, I don't want to anybody to see this.'' he moaned while he kissed Louis's perfect arse.  
"No, because the whole world knows that it's your arse," smiled Louis, disagreeing with Harry. Louis moaned; Harry's lips on his arse was like heaven. He bit his lip and let his eyes roll back into his head, whimpering. He resisted moaning Harry's name, though, he'd have to work for that. "You're all mine, Harry, you're my slutty little cherub," Louis whispered, running a hand through Harry's hair.  
Harry laughed because of Louis's jokes and he went a little far and he found Louis's hole and he introduced his tongue in it, sucking it and licking it. ''When you dirty talk me, I get hard.'' Harry confessed while he wrapped his hands around Louis's legs, and his right one reached Louis's balls, and he started playing with them. Louis just was so delicious, so perfect, so hot.  
Louis squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip again, this time hard enough that it actually broke through the skin. Louis felt like he was floating on a cloud, Harry was doing wicked things with his mouth and boy, did it feel good. He resisted the temptation to start jerking off, because that'd ruin it, and Louis wanted this to be as perfect as possible, just like his boyfriend.  
Harry replaced his tongue with his hand and he laughed. ''How does it feel?'' he started fucking him with his finger and with this mouth he licked around his fingers which were still thrusting in Louis's hole, while he smacked it his arse with his other hand.  
Louis tried to find something to hold on to, but all he could find was empty space. He moaned; Harry's tongue and fingers were doing some really crazy stuff, and man did it feel good. There was a little pain, but it felt good. Everything Harry was doing felt good. Louis whimpered and smiled, moaning Harry's name.  
Harry felt how all his blood ran through his erection and he laughed while he took off his fingers and he stood up, and pushed Louis into the wall, while pushed himself into Louis and he moaned like a whore. ''This is so Jesus!'' Harry said when he touched Louis's spot and he moaned again.  
Louis moaned, being pushed against the wall. He braced himself against it, smirking at the younger boy who was had an almost hungry look in his eyes. He moaned again, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut at the sudden pain. "This is m-more than th-that," Louis breathed, stuttering. Harry hit Louis's prostate, and Louis cried out, whimpering.  
Harry wiped his tears and he kissed him. ''Am I too rough?'' He asked while he went to his marks he made and he bit over them again. And he moved slowly trying not to be so rough or fast.  
"N-no, of co-course not," Louis stuttered, kissing Harry back. Louis arched his back again, feeling the pressure Harry was applying to his neck and collarbones. He moaned again, feeling like he was on a high. Harry could do some wonderful stuff, thought Louis. He was going almost painfully slow. "Jesus, Harry, fuck me," Louis whispered.  
Harry wrapped his hands around Louis's waist and he moved his hips slowly. ''Why Louis? Why you want me to fuck me?'' I asked while I paid special attention to Louis's nipples with my mouth.  
"N-n-n-no," Louis said quickly. "Fuck me harder." He was close to orgasm, and he kind of needed Harry to go faster, though if he kept on doing that- that thing with his mouth, he was probably going to come anyway. "Please," Louis pleaded, biting down on Harry's shoulder.

 

''Fuck you harder. With what? When? Tell me, Beg me.'' Harry said acting like a possessive lover while he continue biting his nipples and he pushed his hips more, and more, but not taking himself off to fuck him. ''Say it. Louis, Shout it.'' He said.  
"Fuck me, Harry, fuck me now! Dear Jesus, please fuck me, please, fuck me harder!" Louis shouted, bucking his hips and biting his lip, praying that Harry sped up some time soon. "Please, Harry, please," he breathed, kissing his boyfriend on the lips.  
Harry fucked Louis once rough and strong enough to hit his spot again and he continued moving slowly inside of him. ''Beg more, babe.'' Harry said returning his kiss and sliding his lips to his cheek, until he reached his neck again where he started making wet kisses.  
Louis shivered, a spark running around his body. Harry's touch was like magic to him. "Please, Haz, please. You're mine, ok, all mine, you can fuck me anytime you want, starting off now, fuck me please, just fuck me," said Louis, rambling. Heat was gathering in his gut, and he knew he was gonna come sometime soon.  
Harry started fucking him harder and faster just as his boyfriend asked and he kissed him while he went to his ear and he whispered. ''Dirty talk me.'' Harry begged. ''That turns me on, babe.'' Harry confessed while he moved faster and widely his hips inside Louis and secondly he took his nipples with his hands expecting Louis's words.  
Louis moaned, Harry having done exactly as he was told and fucking him faster. "Y'know, next time, I think I should fuck you. I'd pin you to the bed and take it slow, so much that you'd be begging for it. I'd lick you all over, bite you all over, showing everyone that you're mine, and then I'd fuck you. You'd be moaning my name for the whole country to hear, like the little whore you are," Louis whispered in Harry's ear, smirking. He bit Harry's earlobe and moaned again.  
Harry moaned several times and he felt his orgasm close, so close, so close. ''Like that, like that.'' and he said and he shouted Louis's name while he moved faster, faster making Louis go nuts, and touching his prostate and breathing heavily. He couldn't manage any thought; just he acted like fucking Louis was the only thing that mattered.  
"You're my fucking whore, Harry, you're all mine. You're gonna be covered in hickeys, I'm gonna have fucked you so hard that it'd be painful to even move," Louis whispered, feeling himself nearing orgasm. "You're gonna be begging for more, begging for me to fuck you, for me to blow you..." Louis moaned, shouting Harry's name, and he felt himself coming. He was cursing and moaning and yelling Harry's name. He was also trying his hardest not to say something he'd regret. "Man, I'd fuck you so hard," he panted, kissing Harry forcefully.  
Harry comes a few seconds later inside Louis and he took himself out his boyfriend and he whispered. ''I'm your fucking whore, babe.'' He returned the kiss and he smiled. ''I want you to see that. Now.'' Harry said laughing while he ran through his house, running in the stairs to get into his room and he searched the handcuffs and he pinned himself in his bed, expecting Louis to come.  
Louis moaned again, agreeing with Harry. "You're my whore," he whispered, smiling. Harry suddenly left, leaving Louis standing there. He was hot and sweaty and red in the face, not his most attractive look. He splashed some water on his face and washed his stomach, and then he left to go and find Harry. He found him in the bedroom, locked to the bed. Louis smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You're fucking hot like that," he said.  
''You are more hot my Master.'' Harry said provoking him and giving him a big, big smile breathing heavily. ''So fucking hot master.'' Harry acted and he licked his lips, feeling a new erection in his body.  
"I'm not arguing with you, Harry." Louis says, walking over to his boyfriend slowly and with a smirk on his face. He looks Harry up and down, holding his gaze at Harry's dick, and licks his lips.  
Harry laughed and he felt he was getting even harder just by the hot gaze Louis gave him. ''Don't do that to me, master.'' he said silently expecting next Louis's action.  
Louis walked so he was standing next to Harry. He sat on the edge of the bed, deliberately not touching his boyfriend. He was staring Harry in the eye, biting his lip. Then he looked back down to Harry's dick. "Don't do what?" asked Louis sweetly.  
''Don't be a whore. Cm'ere and lick me.'' He added desperately and he moved a bit, acting like if he was being fucked by a ghost. ''C'mon babe.'' he moved his hips in sign of an invitation and he licked his lips.  
"So I'm a whore, am I?" said Louis slowly, as if confused by Harry's statement. He ignored Harry's request and instead took Harry's hand and started playing with it, tracing the lines on Harry's hand with his fingers. He started softly running his hand up and down his arm, and then to the front of Harry's body, though avoiding his nipples.  
''Screw you.'' Harry moaned feeling how his fingers started playing around his body and pushed his hips up. ''Yes you are a whore. My whore. '' He said possessively while he lifted his hips more, and more.  
"Hon, you know that isn't the way to make me do what you want," teased Louis, running my hands up and down his chest, his stomach, stopping at his hipbones. Louis's fingers drew little circles on his hipbones, and he smiled at Harry sweetly. "What did you want again?" he said, playing oblivious. He frowned, though, and pushed Harry's hips back down. "Not yet," he hissed, narrowing his eyes.  
''What do you want me to do, great master?'' Harry asked making emphasis in the 'master' word, and he started moving a bit. ''I'm your slave.'' he repeated while he licked his lips and he gave a desperate gaze to his boyfriend.  
"I think... I think you should stay where you are," said Louis, smirking. He kissed Harry on the lips, a sweet little kiss, and then moved around a bit. Louis moved to kiss Harry's neck, biting and sucking, making his mark. "You are mine," he said, taking one of Harry's nipples in his mouth. "All mine."  
Harry moaned several times and he said. ''I'm all yours. All yours.'' he jaded and he felt how the sweat was running through his body. ''When you suck me I feel so fucking high.'' Harry said loudly after moaning Louis's name.  
"You know," said Louis, biting down on Harry's nipple. "I think I could make you come without even touching your dick." Louis moved to the other nipple, licking the skin. He licked down Harry's stomach, tracing the lines of his muscles with his tongue, and played with Harry's nipples with his hands instead.  
Harry nodded softly agreeing the point just Louis said. ''Mhmhm.'' he murmured and he closed his legs tight and he moaned again thinking about all the pleasure the majestic mouth of Louis was giving him.  
Louis smiled and bit his lip, looking at his boyfriend seductively. He cocked his head to the side and leaned forward and kissed Harry, an extremely passionate, fierce, fiery kiss. He brought his hands to Harry's hair and started playing with it, not breaking the kiss.  
Harry caught Louis's lips, kissing him with the same passion and he grinned and said in his lips “I want you to fuck me so hard. ” and He hollowed a space in Louis's mouth, introducing his tongue and biting about it.  
"Patience, hon," said Louis softly. "We have all the time in the world." Louis smiled, bringing his lips back to Harry's neck, where he began working on a new mark. He kissed the hollow of Harry's neck, planting sloppy kisses on his collarbone. He pulled at the skin with his teeth, leaving obvious bite marks, showing the world that Harry was his.  
''No I don't have enough patience, love.'' he moved his legs desperately and he moaned several times, closing his eyes enjoying Louis's mouth in my skin. ''I could tattoo your name. To show the world I'm yours, but please fuck me hard.'' Harry begged while he moved his face in his euphoria.  
"No," was all Louis said, giving Harry's neck a final kiss and then he stood up, looking at a squirming, desperate Harry with a mischievous grin on his face. "You know, I forgot to tell Eleanor where I was going. I'm just gonna give her a ring, yeah?" Louis said walking out of the bedroom, leaving Harry trapped and locked to the bed, knowing full well what he was doing.  
Harry shouted Louis's name several times. ''A ring? ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING MARRY HER? LOUIS YOU WHORE, COME HERE AND FUCK ME.'' Harry shouted moving in the bed. He didn't knew Louis was that serious when he suddenly he didn't heard any noise in the house. ''LOUIS!'' he shouted in tears. ''PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME.'' He begged crying.  
Louis stood stock still in the hallway, leaning back against a wall. He had messaged Eleanor to let her know that he was okay, and now he was just stood there, thinking. "How the hell did I manage to get this worked up about someone I barely know?" he asked himself. He knew that he was definitely, somewhat hung up on Harry. He liked him so much, and it kind of broke his heart to hear Harry calling his name, sounding like he was crying. "Fuck," he said to himself, heading back towards the bedroom.  
Harry cried out loud and he started moving slowly closing his eyes. ''Fuck. Louis, Louis, Louis.'' he said and he wiped his tears with a shoulder movement and he sighed. He thought he was doomed. He really liked Louis and he thought they could got along very well together, but he left. He left him pinned crying, and it actually hurt his heart.  
"Haz don't cry, I was only joking!" Louis said quietly, still stood outside the door. He knocked three times, wondering whether it was okay to go back in. "Haz?" he asked, praying to god that Harry wasn't mad with him. "You still want me to fuck you?" Louis bit his lip, hoping his hand on the doorknob, wondering whether to go in.  
Harry stopped crying when he heard Louis's voice and he grinned. ''Son a bitch. I hate you so much.'' Harry laughed while he joked around. But he wasn't sure if it was because Louis didn't left or because it was the most terrible joke. ''You are a fucking whore. I hate you so much.'' Harry repeated while licked his lips still laughing.  
Louis went back in, raising an eyebrow. "You'd really think I'd leave you? Like that? Man, I'm not that mean!" said Louis, grinning. "I hate you too," he said, licking his lips. He ran a hand through his hair and moved and kissed Harry on the lips. "I'm sorry, hon." He moved to unlock Harry from the bed, and pulled him up.  
''I don't know, but It felt terrible.'' He moved his hands and he wrapped his hands around Louis's neck. ''I hate you more son of a bitch.'' he said silently biting his earlobe and he continue. ''I forgive you if you promise not to leave me anymore.'' he laughed and he hugged him as tight he could manage. ''And which ring, huh?'' he asked jealous.  
"I said I'm sorry," said Louis, pulling himself closer to his boyfriend. "Bitch, please!" Louis laughed. "I swear I will never ever ever leave you. Never." Louis promised, because he meant it. "You mean the world and more, Harry." He hugged Harry back, squeezing. He kissed Harry's neck, smiling against it. "A jelly ring. I have a packet of gummy sweets in my bag. I bought them for Eleanor," said Louis sheepishly.  
''Sweets? You bought her sweets?'' Harry asked a little bit jealous, ignoring all the beautiful words Louis said. ''Why do you bought her sweets?'' he asked still thinking about it and he hugged Louis as tight he could manage.  
"Yeah, I bought her sweets," said Louis, a little confused. He was sat cuddling his boyfriend, and he was happy. He was actually properly happy, for the first time since he could remember. "Why'd I buy her sweets?" Louis repeated, smirking. "I ate hers when I stayed at her house. I owed her some," Louis shrugged.  
''Her house? You fucked her Louis?'' Harry asked still being jealous while he dragged his fingers around Louis's neck and he made a hickey in it. ''You owe me something Louis.'' Harry said seductively while he kissed him wetly  
"Y-yeah," said Louis nervously. He could feel that Harry was jealous. He moaned, kissing Harry back and running a hand through his hair. "R-really? What do I owe you then?" Louis said against Harry's lips.  
'Louis fucked Eleanor' where the only thing that ran through Harry's mind and he caught Louis's lips in a cold kiss, and he didn't said anything. He just kissed him, trying to erase Eleanor's touching around Louis's body.  
Louis stopped, wondering if telling Harry that he and Eleanor used to fuck was the best idea. He still didn't know the half of it. He could feel that Harry wasn't really into it. Shit. "I'm so pleased that I'm not fucking her any more," he whispered in Harry's ear. "Because then I wouldn't have been able to meet you," he said, smiling.  
Harry just giggled, with Louis's words inside can not figuring out his first girlfriend with his boyfriend. So he gave him a cheek kiss and he stood up. ''I'm hungry. What would you like to eat?'' Harry asked softly trying hard not to sound jealous while he searched a pair of clean boxers in his room.  
Louis smiled Harry’s giggles really were cute. "Food? What have you got?" asked Louis. The mood had lightened a little bit, but it still wasn't what it was 5 minutes ago. "I'm just gonna put on some clothes," said Louis, indicating towards the door.  
''No, no. Stay like that.'' Harry licked his lips and winked him, while he opened a pack of new boxers and he gave one to Louis. ''Here, I bet the others might be.'' he paused. ''dirty.'' and he put a pair of boxers and he smiled what about the past? Louis was his future. So he ran until his arms and he kissed him deeply for a bit of seconds and he whispered ''I'm sorry, I just shocked.'' And he grabbed his hand. ''Whatever you’d like to eat.'' Harry said smiling.  
Louis smirked, and caught the pair of boxers. He put them on, saying a small, "thank-you." He kissed Harry back, and took him in his arms, hugging him tightly. He never wanted to let him go. "It's fine. I would be too," said Louis. "It's fine," he repeated, taking Harry's hand and squeezing it tight. "Well, what have you got?" he asked, smiling.  
Harry laughed, and they went stairs down and Harry confessed. ''Eleanor was my first.'' he looked at Louis's eyes. ''And it sucked.'' he blushed and when they got in the kitchen Harry pointed at some parts. ''I could gave you cereal, sandwich, my sweat, waffles, my milk, or maybe I could cook me.'' he joked looking at Louis, catching his lips again.  
Louis was astonished. He and Eleanor told each other everything, but Eleanor had failed to mention this. "M-my Eleanor? The Eleanor at the restaurant?" he asked. "Wow." Louis looked around, contemplating what to have. "C-can I have waffles, p-please?" Louis said, his nervous stutter coming back. He kissed Harry on the lips, trying to stop himself from stuttering, telling himself that it was stupid.  
''Yes YOUR Eleanor.'' Harry said avoiding the theme and looking deeply at Louis's eyes and going back to his kiss. ''I forgot to say that the dessert it's sex.'' He joked moving his hands around his boyfriend's body and he moved to the kitchen searching the enough material to make waffles.  
"Woah, man." said Louis. "Weird." Louis bit his lip, looking sheepishly into Harry's eyes and kissing him back deeply. "That dessert sounds fine," agreed Louis, smiling. He pulled Harry to him by the waist. "Can I help with anything?" he asked.  
''You need to eat fast, truly. My boxers are begging you.'' Harry joked while he started cooking and he licked his lips. ''No dear, you could sit down and enjoy your boyfriend's ass view.'' he joked again while gave a quick gaze to his boyfriend, sending him a kiss and he continued cooking.  
“It'll be gone before you know it," promised Louis, laughing. "Your ass is pretty terrific," Louis agreed, so he sat down at the table and watched Harry in the kitchen. He looked perfect, he actually looked kind of at home. "I could get used to this," said Louis, smiling.  
Harry laughed and he moved his hips in a dirty dancing way while he moved his hands in the kitchen and he continued. ''You should get used to this my hot boyfriend.'' Harry said lovingly and he waited while the waffles cook and he looked at his boyfriend and he started dancing, just to making him laugh but he turned quickly to se how the waffles were going. ''They're going to be delicious.'' he added.  
Louis grinned, watching Harry with a massive smile on his face. "You're fucking perfect," he said, moving from his chair and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him close from behind. "You drive me crazy, Haz. You always have done," he admitted, smirking. "And they'd better be, you'd best not ruin waffles for me," Louis joked, kissing Harry's neck.  
'You are the perfect being here, love.'' he paused looking like a little child. ''You also drove me nuts since I first saw you.'' he confessed while he turned his face back and gave Louis a deep kiss. ''Now, take your hands out of me of you are going to have to eat a burnt waffles. And we're going to end making love in the kitchen and my try to impress my boyfriend would fail'' he said lovingly giggling and smiling widely.  
"We're perfect for each other, yeah?" asked Louis softly. He kissed Harry, a hard, passionate kiss. Louis pushed Harry, a playful little push. "Charming!" he said jokingly. "You know, I wouldn't mind that... Fucking on the kitchen floor, fucking against the wall, against the door, on the table" he whispered in Harry's ear, nibbling his earlobe.  
Harry moaned and he gave him a deep look, returning passionately the kiss. ''You are perfect to me.'' And he laughed when Louis pushed him so he continued. ''Yeah so when you decide to live here. I could cook you and fuck you.'' Harry smiled and he returned to the cooking stuff and he said in a deep, low voice. ''You know that when you dirty talk me my brain starts to collapse.'' Harry laughed and he took off the waffles out and reaching a plate to put them and giving them to Louis  
Louis smiled against Harry's lips. "That sounds perfect," Louis said. "You have a pretty nice house. Its big, lots of bedrooms." Louis watched Harry cook silently, admiring him. "I think we know who's gonna be the cook when we move in," Louis joked, because he couldn't cook at all. "I know, hon. that’s why I do it," said Louis, smirking. He took the waffles and sat down at the table. "Mm. Thanks," he said, smiling.  
Harry's heart skipped a beat. ''What?'' He asked happily. ''You are going to move in, here?'' He said again reaching Louis's hips and getting closer giving him a deep kiss and smiling. ''And If you move, obviously I'll cook but with the condition that you don't dirty talk me when I do it because If not, we'll end up fucking instead of eating.'' he laughed and he licked his lips. ''You are welcome, love.'' he winked him reaching his earlobe. ''You know that now I'm so horny for you?'' he added.  
"Y-yeah, if you want," said Louis, smiling. "I mean, i-if that's okay." Louis kissed Harry back, the taste of waffles on his lips. "You taste good," he said, trying not to laugh. "What, you mean like telling you that we're gonna fuck on the table? And on the floor, on the counters, against the door? By the time we've finished, we'll have fucked everywhere in this goddamn house," whispered Louis. "Y-yeah, I know that. I'm pretty turned on as well," he said, winking.  
He nodded softly and he enjoyed the waffles taste in his lips. ''You make me taste good. '' He laughed and he continue. ''Yes I want you in my house.'' he accepted firmly and he wrapped his hands around his waist and he said. ''Yeah everywhere, every time. I'm going to fuck you everywhere.'' he sang while he stepped back. ''Finish your waffles and then we could talk about my new erection.'' Harry laughed looking at him.  
"I want me in your house as well," Louis grinned. It was settled. "We need to organize when I'm moving in and stuff," he said happily. He pulled Harry close, pushing their hips together, feeling the friction. "Wow, you have an amazing voice," Louis complimented. "But yes. Your erection. That sounds more than great," he said, licking his lips and giving Harry a seductive look.  
Harry moved his hips closer and he laughed ''Whenever you want. Tomorrow it's okay.'' He winked him and he gave him a cheek kiss. ''Thank you love'' he said and he went to the other side of the table. ''No eat and then we talk about it.'' Harry said firmly, feeling he was getting harder minute by minute.  
"We'll have to get my stuff," he said, smiling. "S’ok," he nodded, biting his lip. "But I don't care about food when I have you, m'love!" Louis whined, joking around. He ate the rest of his waffles in about 3 bites. He jumped up and almost pounced on Harry, pushing him to the wall and kissing him.  
Harry even had time to answer because in a minute he felt Louis's lips over him and he smiled. ''You are pretty excited about my new erection, huh?'' Harry asked moving his hands around his boyfriend's body while he caught Louis's lips again  
"Sure I am," he whispered, grinning. "Are you excited about mine?" he kissed Harry again, biting his boyfriend's lip. He pressed his hips against Harry's, grinding against him. He wrapped his hands around Harry's waist, letting his hands relax in the small of Harry's back. He still hadn't broken the kiss.  
''Yes love, yes.'' He nodded and he continued. ''But could I'' he paused and he returned his kiss, thinking that was better stopping after he could say something that could ruin the situation. He smiled and he continued kissing him.  
"N-no, Harry, you can't do that, you h-have to tell me what you were going to say, Harry w-what were you going to s-say?" Louis almost demanded, stopping the kiss and stepping away from his boyfriend. "What were you going to say?" he asked, a little softer.  
Harry blushed and he looked at the floor. ''A stupid thought of mine.'' he said and he smiled while he avoided eye contact. He was about to ask Louis to make love, to mean it. Not to fuck. And he blushed even harder.


End file.
